


Morning Sickness

by Princex_of_the_Stars (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom, Nicktoons (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Princex_of_the_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wakes up and, after recovering from what he believes to be sleep paralysis, attempts to start his day on a positive note.</p><p>Of course, that doesn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble type of thing I wrote a few days ago ~
> 
> This is basically how things go when his powers are out of control for whatever reason (I'll think of something later).
> 
> I apologize for grammar errors and any mistakes in sentence structure like run-ons and such.

Danny had woken up like this many times before, it was upsetting to admit he was getting used to it.

His entire body was numb when he finally managed to force his eyes open, and he had to take a second to steady his breathing because he had been trying to scream the whole time. He started moving his fingers and toes until he was able to use his arms, then lifted himself up so he could wait for his legs to start moving too. Danny still had no clue why this happened, but it was a recurring event he was gradually learning to deal with.

“Oh, there you are. G'Morning Cujo.”

Cujo had popped his head in the doorway, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he greeted Danny with a hesitant bark. He bounced on to the bed, bumping his nose against his friend’s feet. This was another thing Danny had gotten used to, Cujo always came in his room when he woke up like this.

“You’re lookin’ out for me, huh? I’m fine, pup, go back to sleep.”

As he spoke to Cujo the feeling was returning to his legs, so he threw them over the bed and stood up. Or at least he tried to. Cujo held him by his shirt and sat him back down. A few more attempts were thwarted before Danny was able to yank his shirt from the pup’s mouth.

“Cujo, cut it out!”

The pup whined, frantically trying to pull Danny back into bed.

“I need to move around for a minute. Just wait here on the bed, okay?”

He made his way to the bathroom, despite his legs still feeling a bit numb, and turned on the sink so he could wash his face. Looking over at the door, he caught Cujo peeking in at him. He sighed, calling the pup into the room. When Danny leaned down to pet him, Cujo held on to his pants leg and tried to lead him out of the bathroom.

“Cujo, please. I think this is the closest to a shower I’ll be able to manage today, just give me a minute.”

Danny lifted the pup and sat him outside the bathroom before shutting the door. He went back to the sink, letting it run as he splashed water in his face. After a moment, he realized his hands had green smudges on them and, checking in the mirror, saw that he had gone ghost without meaning to. Just as he reached up to touch his face again, a sharp pain in his stomach nearly made him double over. A stinging pain trailed from his stomach to his throat, then fell back to his chest.

Danny steadied himself against the sink right before a cold, almost freezing, sensation shot through his body and bubbled into his mouth in the form of some foul ooze. He covered his mouth in an attempt to hold it back and looked in the mirror in time to see his eyes were gushing with the same ooze. He could barely see out of one eye now, the other letting him watch as he failed to contain the goo that had accumulated in his mouth.

It crawled out of him, stretching and twisting as it pushed itself from his mouth and hit the floor, making a loud splat sound as it landed. Parts of it splattered across the room, dotting the sink, toilet, curtains and almost everything else. And then it began to pool.

It shifted its weight a few times, as if it were trying to balance itself, and reached outward. Danny watched it spread out on the floor, barely holding himself up. It stretched a bit further and was laid out in front of him, now bubbling and spitting.

More of it began climbing up and out of his throat before he had a moment to catch his breath. His knees were too weak to hold him up, and his arms ached from having to cling to the sink. His knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor, just beside it.

The ooze pooled around him and the stench was sticking to his clothes, but the throbbing pain in his arms and knees stopped him from trying to stand. His eyes were clouded by tears, ooze, and lines of blood.

With his whole body stinging from pain and his vision near gone, there was nothing he could do but close his eyes and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy making Danny suffer but only so I can lead him to a brighter, possibly less painful future.
> 
> I hope it wasn't too icky (I'm lying, I hope you felt gross when reading it).
> 
> Criticism would be appreciated ~


End file.
